


White Blank Page

by MarinaScarlet



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaScarlet/pseuds/MarinaScarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's now a white blank page.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Blank Page

**Author's Note:**

> This first part was written before "In the name of the brother" aired, so there are things that aren't written as they happened in the episode. On the other hand, some events that happened in the episode have been added. I believe by this weekend the second and the third part will be uploaded.

_"Who is Belle?"  
_

Those three words hurt more than anything in the whole world.

_"She fell over the line. He shot her. I couldn't save her."  
_

That was her curse now, forgetting her true name, forgetting her Fairy Tale Land memories, forgetting who was her True Love.

Forgetting everything.

That's the price she had paid.

A price she shouldn't have paid.

_"A true love's kiss can break any curse."  
_

Not in this case.

How you can break a curse if the cursed person doesn't know is cursed?

She wasn't Belle anymore.

She was just Elizabeth French, a Storybrooke citizen. And a patient of the asylum of the town.

_"What you've done cannot be undone."_

\---------------------------------------

Hook was lying in the side of the road, dying of pain. The hit with the car had been brutal; he felt some of his bones were broken, and his mouth tasted of blood. He didn't care if he was alive or dead, his revenge had been accomplished.

 _"That lady won't remember anything of the crocodile. That's what you get when you play with a pirate...",_ he tried to laugh as he put his hands in his chest.

Meanwhile, Belle and Rumpelstiltskin were on the road, again into the limits of Storybrooke; he was checking the girl's wound. It was a bullet wound, but she was going to get well; it wasn't deep enough to cause death. Belle was really scared, she was trying to push out him because she didn't know who was the man that was holding her, and although he wanted to help her, she didn't want to.

\- Let me out!

\- But you're wounded!

\- Don't touch me! I don't know you! - She started to cry. - How can I be sure you didn't hurt me?

\- You have to have faith in me, please, Belle!

\- I'm not Belle! Who is she? Why are you calling me like that?

\- Just let me ask you something, please. What's your name?

\- Elizabeth French.

\- Well, Elizabeth. - Rumpelstiltskin tried to calm himself down. - Can you get up? Can you walk?

\- I... I think so.

\- Gold! What happened? - Emma Swan appeared with Mary Margaret and David Nolan.

\- She... She was shot by Hook and she fell over the town line. - He rose from the ground. - She lost all her memories.

\- So... Isn't she Belle anymore? - Emma looked really worried.

\- She's now Elizabeth French, the patient of Storybrooke's asylum.

\- Don't let him touch me! - Belle yelled. - Please, please. I don't know him and I'm afraid of him.

\- Elizabeth, calm down. I'm Mary Margaret, and they are David Nolan, Emma Swan and Mr. Gold. - She pointed to each one. - We aren't here to hurt you, we're here to help. Don't worry. Do you remember what happened? - Mary Margaret got closer to the girl.

\- No, I don't know what happened. I just know that I was in the arms of... Mr. Gold? And then I started to feel pain in my right arm. - She touched the harmed zone. - There's blood. - Panic could be read in her face.

\- You're going to get well, I promise. - Emma smiled and looked to Gold and David. - Go and look for Hook and for the man in the car. We need to get those three to the hospital.

\- I will take care of the pirate. - Gold said. - I hope he's dead. And if he isn't... Be sure he will beg for his death.

\- No, this time not, Gold. He will pay for what he did to Archie and to Belle but in a more diplomatic way.

\- Oh, are you going to put him in jail? He will laugh at you and he will escape.

\- I'm not going to execute him.

\- I'll be glad to do it.

\- No one is going to kill anyone. We're not a town without law.

\- Excuse me, Prince Charming, I am right now the most powerful man in town, and you'd better not argue with me because I can make you disappear in a matter of seconds.

\- Don't threaten me, Gold. You can't take the justice under your criteria. My daughter and I are the law in the town.

\- And so what? There lies my true love, wounded and with her memories lost. You went to my shop to acuse me of killing Archie, and guess what? It wasn't me. - He started to walk towards the car which had ran over Hook. - You and your family owe me so much, both here in Storybrooke and in Fairy Tale Land. Have you forgotten it? Have you forgotten how I saved your farm? Or how I helped you to find Snow White? Have you already forgotten the fact that your daughter, Emma, was going to break the curse in 28 years? That I told you that? - Rumpel looked at David with anger in his eyes. - Don't forget what I did for you and for your family, Charming. - He opened the door of the car. - He's... A foreigner. - He said in a whisper.

In fact, that man had never put his feet on Storybrooke. Rumpelstiltskin didn't recognize his face. But those were bad news; people in town weren't going to accept an outsider. They were afraid of them; no one had come to the town since the curse broke, and the single thought they were to live with that person, that they had to hide who they were, scared them so much.

He was unconscious, with a big blooding wound in his head. He couldn't push him out of the car, so he went to ask for help to Charming.

\- Did you find the pirate?

\- No. But there is a trace of blood in this side of the road... He might have run back to the town.

\- Or maybe he just has run into the forest. I'd be glad if he dies there.

\- We have to find him, Gold.

\- I know that, but I think our priority is to take out of the car the man who is inside.

\- Yes. We will look for the pirate later.

\- The ambulance is coming. - Emma approached the two men. - They will take Be-... Elizabeth to the hospital and so our unknown man. Where is Hook?

\- We don't know. As I told Gold, he might have run back to the town or he could be in the forest.

\- Miss Lucas could trace him. - Rumpelstiltskin suggested.

\- I don't know if she wants to do that.

\- We can ask her. - For once, David Nolan seemed to like Gold's idea.

\- Maybe she wants to take care of Belle. As far as I know, both were good friends.

\- Miss Swan, may I have to remember you that she doesn't remember anything from these months in Storybrooke, since the curse was broken?

\- But I'm sure she could help her. Ruby always want to help others. - Emma was trying to convince Gold of what the wolf girl could do.

\- That doesn't mean she wants Miss Lucas' help. She's now a completely different person; she is a girl now who only had known the four walls of her room in an asylum and Regina's face for 28 years. The only thing can help Belle now is magic, something that anybody in this town, except the mayor and me, can do. - He said it in an angry voice. - And if you excuse me, I'm going to get home. I am really tired and a bit shocked; I need to find a solution for this... Mess.

He started to walk towards his car, leaving Emma and David with the foreigner. He couldn't thought in anything else but bringing his true love's memories back. He got into it, and looked at the co-pilot seat with pain and tears in his eyes. Thirteen minutes ago, Belle said she loved him; she found him worth to fight for. She had looked at him with the purest of the sights and had told him that she loved him, no matter what happened in the past.

_"Love is like a delicate flame. Once it is gone, it's gone forever."_

\- I will bring back your memories, Belle. No matter how hard this will be, and no matter how many times you'll reject me. You will remember. I can't lose you again.

\----------------------------

Gold drove fast through Storybrooke's streets, trying not to think too much in the shot and how the girl had fell in his arms, keeping his mind cold.

_"You still have it... My chipped cup."  
_

Suddenly he stopped the car. " _The chipped cup... It might bring her memories back. I can use it. And so the water from the wishing well._ " He drew a smile in his face and then hurried to go home.

He opened the door of his house, and with his coat on, he took the chipped cup. He held it in his hands, and a single tear rolled through his cheek. He remembered the moment in the Dark Castle, when Belle dropped the cup to the floor, when he made a joke. The memories of Regina stealing the cup just to know which was his true name, and the moment in which Belle and he were on the back shop and said him that he kept the chipped cup crossed his mind.

_"There are many things in this shop, but this... This is the only one I truly cherish."  
_

He decided to go to the hospital, so he could check how was she, to see if the Emma and David have found Hook and maybe to get some information about the foreigner. He left the cup at home; he would go to the well in the morning. He wanted to try one thing first, although there was a very little possibility of success:

The True Love's Kiss.

\-------------------------------------

He reached the hospital and asked whether for Dr. Whale and the Charmings to get information about Belle.

\- Excuse me, where I can find Dr. Whale?

\- He's now with the man who had been ran over.

\- And Sheriff Swan?

\- She and deputy David Nolan are with the girl.

\- In which room are they?

\- 248, second floor. - The nurse rose from her seat. - She's still in shock, so please, Mr. Gold, before seeing her, talk with the Sheriff.

\- Thank you so much.

He hurried to the elevator to get to Belle's room. His hands were shaking, and he was tense and nervous. He found that David Nolan was outside the room, with his back leaned against the wall. 

-Mr. Gold, what are you doing here?

-I just wanted to check is Belle was alright.

-Emma is now inside the room, watching everything’s fine.

-I want to see her.

-Gold, I don’t think-

-Mister Nolan, please. I just want to try something that may bring her memories back.

-Don’t scare her. The doctors have said she’s in a delicate state of mind. She could have another anxiety attack.

-I’ll try. – He said as he opened carefully the door of the room, followed by David.

-Emma, leave Mister Gold a moment with Belle, please.

-Gold, I suppose that you know that she’s now under a serious treatment, right?

-Yes, he has told me about it.

-Take care, please.

Emma and David left the room, leaving Gold alone with Belle. She was deeply slept in the bed, like an angel. He stared at her, trying to think of this moment as a nightmare, trying to think about the shot in the town line had never happened, trying to erase all the pain.

But it was real as the wound she had in her shoulder. As the blood he had in his hands. As the fear he had felt when she shouted at him.

All surrounding them now was pain, was fear, were misunderstandings.

Nothing seemed to be right for them.

After three minutes that seemed to last a whole lifetime, he got closer to Belle’s bed. His breathing was hard, and his pulse was accelerated; the tremble had taken control of his body.

And so the desperation.

But he had to try it.

He placed his lips on hers, softly, as the touch of a feather. He felt the cold of hers, but also how they were turning warmer with the contact.

For a moment, he believed it worked.

She opened her eyes slowly, and a shy smile appeared in her face.

And then, all happened very quickly.

Her face turned from a brief happiness to the deepest fear.

She screamed and rose from the bed scared, and he retraced on his steps, apologizing and going out of the room.

Emma and David were there, they entered the room at the same time Gold went out. They didn’t stop him; both knew he wanted to be alone.

_“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Belle.”_

He had been by her side, powerless.

He had ten thousand ways to lose, and he had lost in every single one. 


End file.
